The Silver Bullet
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Grimmjow is getting rather anxious in the club when a certain red-head catches his eye. Will Grimmjow be able to convince Ichigo to go home with him? Two-shot. YAOI.


Yay! First Bleach fic :) Just so you know, this is AU. Grimmichi. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Bleach, then I'm sure that any Yaoi fangirl would know what would happen!

I walk down the dark alley and head towards Karakura's underground gay club, The Silver Bullet. As I approach my destination, I glance at the neon signs that spelled _Looking For A Good Time? _and _Hottest Boys In Town! _I roll my eyes and take the flyer that the bouncer hands me. The flyer depicts two boys in risque clothing holding guns and giving seductive looks. It's surprising that this small town can even support a club like this. I suppose it is just one of those places where whatever happens there, stays there.

I gain entrance from the bouncer, and I become surrounded by the night life: blaring music, strippers, booze and questionable things happening in dark corners of the club. It is rather amusing, really. It is packed as hell today, people gyrating and dancing on the floor while the speakers were blaring throwbacks from the 80's and 90's, and people were loving it.

I run a hand through my bright blue hair and give some cutie a feral grin. He turns red and quickly turns around. What can I say? Not everyone can handle a guy like me. My grin gets wider as I spot Nnoitra at our usual spot at the bar flirting with the bartender, Shinji.

"What's up, Nnoi?

"Nothin' much, you?

"Nothing really, just came to get a drink" I reply back.

"Yer fulla' shit, Grimm. Ya' know that?"

"Ya' just wanna' get some ass!" Nnoitra says with a laugh.

"Haha, how'd you know?" I ask.

Yeah, getting laid has been on my mind. It's not that I can't get anyone, I just can't seem to find someone who will actually satisfy me. They can't be all over me and easy because that just bores me. Those guys are always needy and have obnoxious moans. I like mine to play hard to get.

"It's written all over yer face, yer like a predator."

"Nah, I _am_ a predator."

"Hmm, yep! Everyone here knows it~" Shinji says with a sly grin.

"Why'd ya think that boy ran away from ya so fast a moment ago?" Shinji asks while raising a manicured brow. I decide to ignore him. He makes a pouty face and runs off to prepar a drink.

I glance at the entrance and a streak of red catches my eye. He is tall and thin with bright orange hair. He is being dragged in by a boy with dark-blue hair and glasses with a stern look on his face. Hmm, strange couple.

"Yo, Shinji, Bourbon, no ice" I ask, well more like demand but whatever.

I pull out my pack of Marlboro's from my pocket and search for my lighter. Damnit!

"Where the fuck is it?" I ask, annoyed.

"Where is what?" The red-headed boy asked giving me a look. When the hell did he get right there?

"Oh, my lighter" I reply still searching my pockets.

The boy bends over, and I get a nice view of his tight ass.

"This what you're looking for?" He asks while sitting on the stool beside me. He flips the top of and creates a fire with the flick of his fingers. It lit up his eyes in the dim light as he gazed at the flame. He looks up at me.

"Bad habit you know?" It was more of a statement than a question. He tosses the lighter, and I feed my addiction.

"I suppose, I'll probably die of a heart attack anyway." I say as I give him a piercing look.

He's strange but sexy. He gave off a rather dangerous vibe with his dark chocolate eyes and stern stare. He isn't really my type, after all I generally go for the girlier types.

I have to admit though, there was definitely something alluring about him though. His bright hair was slightly spiked, and his brown eyes were lined with smokey blackish grey liner. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt with long horizontal tears in the back. His black skinny jeans were ripped as well with a spiked belt and converses.

"Probably, Isn't life _great_." He says sarcastically while turning away from me to get Shinji's attention.

"Ohmigosh, ICHIGO! You look sooo sexy~" Shinji exclaims as he looks _Ichigo_ up and down.

"Shut up Shinji! Just get me a drink, okay?" Ichigo says with a frown.

"Let me guess, Ishida's the one to blame, right? Shinji asks with a grin. Ichigo sighs.

"Yeah! That asshole raided my closet, made me wear this and then forced me to come here with him."

"That's not surprising! Here ya go~" Shinji says while passing him shot of vodka.

I watch as Ichigo downs the shot without hesitation. Interesting guy.

"_Ichigo,_ huh? Well, it's fitting." I say to him while getting a good look at his lips. I watched as his _very_ kissable lips twitched in irritation.

"What the hell are you trying to say? Asshole!" he says while giving me a dirty look. Maybe it's the booze but the more I look at him, the sexier he gets.

"How about commin' home with me?" I suggest as I give him a sultry look. I really want this boy in my bed.

"Tch, I'm not drunk enough for that..." He says trailing off and looking into his glass.

I let out a bark of laughter; I swear this kid is amusing.

Out of nowhere, the dark-haired boy, who I assume to be Ishida, slaps the back of Ichigo's head.

"What the hell, Uryuu?!" Ichigo yells while furrowing his eyebrows.

"How dare you leave me!" Uryuu yells.

"Tch, you know I don't dance."

"Oh, so you'd rather get hit on by _him_?" Uryuu asks while turning to me.

"Trust me, if you want him, then you have to get him drunk, dancing and horny, and that's no small feat. I doubt it's even worth your time." Uryuu tells me while sighing and strutting back over to the dancefloor.

Muhahahahaha! I will write another chapter soon I promise. This will only be a two-shot :) Please review!

P.S: XOXO Happy Late Valentines Day!

-Malevolent Chan


End file.
